1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a dredging device, and more particularly to a device for dredging wastes clogged in a toilet, drainpipe and the like.
2. Related Prior Art
A conventional device for dredging solid matter clogged in a toilet or waste clogged in a drainpipe is shown in FIG. 5. However, by such an arrangement, the user has to repeat a cumbersome and tedious operational process, so incurring inconvenience and complexity during the process of the operation. In addition, a user has to directly touch a dredging wire which is adhered with matter or waste, so easily touching the matter or waste thereon, thereby having a tendency to cause an uncomfortable sense of touch to the user.
There will be a thorough illustration in the detailed description of the preferred embodiments, concerning the conventional dredging device.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate disadvantages of the conventional dredging device.